Révélation paternel
by Hiromichi
Summary: Alors pas de couple ni de Yaoi, qu'une révélation sortie de mon cerveau tordu - - ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas contagieux xD alors c'est juste sur Voldy et Harry rien d'autre de très spécial.


**DISCLAMER: **Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça tout le monde aurait pu deviner

**Genre: **Bizarrerie sortir tout droit de mon cerveau en décomposition ....... très glamour je sais =D

**Couple:** Pas de couple, qu'une simple révélation tout aussi tordu que mon cerveau ^.^

**Autres: **Ben, c'est aussi un One Shot sortis de placard tout aussi poussiéreux (et même plus) que le One Shot sur HP que j'ai sortie Vendredi, Bon, vous pouvez me faire des représailles sur la stupidité profonde de ce qui là-dessous, et j'avoue que pour imaginer cela, j'ai du me creusé les méninges. EN tout cas, plus taré ça va être dur de trouver, avec les explications à trois quart foireuses, mais bon, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

A aussi pour ceux qui la connaisse d'un sky ben c'est moi aussi avec une amie, donc je ne l'ai pas piqué ^_^

**++:** Bon, j'ai vraiment abuser sur ce coup, mais les critiques font toujours du bien, en tout cas, moi ça ne me déplait pas, au contraire, ça me fait plus avancer dans l'écriture qu'autres choses

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

Tout n'est que carnage, il est d'une extrême longueur de tout reconstruire, car les bâtiment furent touchés par des sorts, volant de tout les côtés, des sorts interdits ou même des très puissants, les chocs et les dégâts sont les même.  
Harry a détruit Voldemort depuis 6 mois, avec les autres survivants de la grande bataille, ils font de leurs mieux pour aider dans les reconstructions, il est toute fois dur de reconnaitre Poudlard, mais tout le monde y met du siens.

Un soir, Harry rentra tard chez lui, il ne vivait pas encore avec Ginny, il trouvait qu'il fallait qu'il se recentre un peu de tout ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il se calme. Il se concentrait souvent pour éviter de péter un plond.

Il prit le courrier comme à son habitude, les trois quarts étaient des lettres de fans ou d'admirateur, il se dit en les jetant dans la cheminer qui fumait:"qu'une bande d'imbéciles, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que ce n'était pas un jeu et que des personnes sont vraiment morte!!", il se remit à regarder les lettres, il y avait quelques factures, des lettres de Ginny, Ron, hermione, et autres de l'Ordre, il les posa sur une table basse continuant son tri, il y avait aussi des invitations de personnes célèbres qui voulaient l'inviter, mais lui n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, ces lettres rejoignirent les lettres de fans "Parce qu'ils pensent que j'ai envie de m'amuser!!".  
Curieusement il lui resta une lettre dans la main, c'était une lettre plutôt épaisse, il devait y avoir plein de feuilles,puis il la retourna pour voir de qui elle parvenait, Lucius Malfoy, c'est bizarre, depuis la mort de Voldemort, après qu'il les est aidé, ils avaient disparus de la circulation, alors il la prit en vitesse et l'ouvrit, des feuilles numérotés s'en échappèrent, une très belle écriture était pausé dessus, il les remis dans l'ordre, et sur la première un pos-tit était dessus, il le pris donc et se mis à lire:

"Harry Potter, cette lettre lisez là, je l'ai depuis plus de 4ans, mais je ne l'ai jamais lu, même pas un mot, alors je vous en pris lisez là, pour toute les années auquel j'ai subis l'immense envi de la lire."

Harry fut intrigué, pourquoi Lucius Malfoy avait une lettre pour lui depuis 4 ans, la curiosité le démangea, il s'empressa donc de prendre la première feuille:

"Cher Harry,  
Harry si tu reçois cette lettres c'est que Lucius s'en est sortit et que je suis mort depuis au moins une demi-année, surtout ne prends pas peur à ces mots, mais je vais te laisser deux choix, soit tu continus cette lettre pour laquelle j'ai eus énormément de mal à y mettre les mots, ou, tu la brules de suite, car certaines révélations peuvent te choquer psychologiquement, il est donc important pour toi de rester calme et d'éviter le suicide, où tu te prépares et attend encore un an pour continuer..."

Harry fût très frustré par ces quelques lignes, il ne put décrocher pendant quelque seconde, il réfléchissait, ça devait être une mauvaise blague,rien d'autre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser: ".....et si je continuais."

Il repris la lettre dans les mains et continua:

"Je vois donc que tu continus.  
Tu as donc compris que c'était moi "Voldemort" qui t'écris, accroche toi bien car je vais te dire quelque chose, que personne ne pourrais croire.."

Harry se crispa.

"...Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, mais je suis ton père."

Harry, commença par rire, il ria de surprise, et que le taré qui avait écrit cette lettre devait absolument se faire enfermer. Il continua quand même.

"Je sais tu vas pas me croire et me prendre pour un fou, mais ce n'est que la vérité, enfaite je suis aussi le père de James, alors c'est dur je t'explique.  
J'ai eu James très jeune, alors je l'ai abandonné, tu comprends je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, enfin bon, je l'ai revus une fois avec sa "femme", je suis allé voir Lily en secret, on a eu un rendez-vous, je lui ai tout raconté et puis ça on a finis la discussion dans le lit, mais je pensais pas , qu'elle serait tombé enceinte."

Harry se dit:"se mec se fout de ma gueule là!!"

"Je vais te raconter donc ce qui ces vraiment passer cette fameuse nuit:

Je voulais revoir mon fils et lui expliquer, je frappa à la porte, il m'ouvrit, il était déjà vert de rage, Lily avait du lui dire.  
Il me fit entré dans le silence, j'entendais les pleures, les pleures d'un bébé en haut des escaliers, j'allais me précipitais pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais James me barra la route, il me dit calmement: "Lily est morte".....

Il l'avait tué de rage, son esprit est devenus mort, il me dit ensuite qu'il n'avait rien fait au bébé, il me dit dans un sourire de vengeance, "soufre", pour le calmer j'allais prendre ma baguette, mais il fut plus rapide et pris la sienne le premier, il se jeta je ne sais quel sort, je lui demanda plutôt violemment quel était le sort qu'il c'était infligé, ces yeux devenir ceux d'un psychopathe fou, il me dit sans une once de violence, dans un calme plus qu'éffroyable:" Tu verras si tu n'es pas une tapette et que tu me tues".

Je ne voulais même plus le tuer, j'avais une genre de pitié, et puis il ne faut pas l'oublier, c'était mon fils quand même, je pense que je lui avais fait assez mal comme ça, mais en ne voyant qu'une réaction venir de moi, je ne bougeai pas, j'essayai de réfléchir, il ne s'énerva toujours pas, mais il rajouta "si tu ne me tues pas, je me suiciderai, et tu l'auras encore plus sur la conscience" il repris son air sadique le sourire aux lèvres, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, la colère, la haine grandissait en moi, il était dur de les contenir, je pensa un faible instant de le tuer sur le champs, il aura ce qu'il voulait et je pourrai me venger, mais c'était mon fils, et je ne pouvais pas le tuer comme ça, il dirigea donc sa baguette vers une chambre de l'étage, pesta un truc, "Je peux la faire exploser", mais sa je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, je savais que c'était ceux qu'il voulait, alors, je dirigea ma baguette vers lui, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais lui un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il n'attendait que ça, je ferma les yeux puis prononça la formule maudite, à cet instant, j'entendis sortir de ces lèvres un petit rire ainsi qu'une phrase "Tu mourras des mains de ton fils" mon cœur se serra, son corps inerte tomba sur le sol dans un son sourd, je passai à côté, sans y faire attention, je courus vers la chambre, le corps de Lily y gisait, toi tu pleurais le front en sang, puis mon cœur se crispa je compris que le sortilège qu'il s'était infliger faisait rage dans mon corps, ma chair et mon sang disparaissait, je n'étais plus qu'une âme flottante, l'âme qui me restait se fit presque aspirer par un courant d'air, je ne pouvais pas y résister.

Je me retrouva un peu après dans un grand bâtiment, dans une petite salle, j'y fut enfermer pendant une journée, le matin, j'ai reçus le journal, le titre me transperça l'âme: "La famille Potter a été assassiner hier soir dans la nuit, miraculeusement, leur fils fut sauvé du terrible Lord Vous-savez-qui", et oui James avait tout prévu, une immense porte de la salle s'ouvrit, je vis alors des centaines capes noir s'agenouiller devant moi, je compris alors que James le savait, il savait depuis le début que l'être du ventre de sa femme n'était pas sa descendance, et ce Lord, il ne faisait parler de lui que depuis 1 ans et 9 mois, tout concorder, personnes n'avaient jamais vus son vrai visage, alors je suppose que James était derrière tout ça, il se vengeait du mal que je lui avait imposer, sous ses pensées malsaine, le reste d'humanité qui rester en moi s'effacèrent, je compris que pour me faire pardonner de mon pêcher, il fallait que je suive à la lettre les instructions qui se placer sur mon passage, chaque instructions qu' "il" me mettait sur le chemin, depuis le début il avait tout prévus à la seconde; je me fis donc conduire, je n'y penser même plus, les êtres que je tuais, et leur nombres m'importait pas, tant que je n'avais pas expier ma faute.

Lorsque je te vis pour la première fois, je sus que James n'avait pas que fait, ça, il avait essayé de modifier l'enfant, mais la magie ne peut faire grand chose contre la nature, mais tu lui ressemble tout de même car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était tout de même mon fils, il a alors abandonner, car il savait que tu lui ressemblerais quand même, car il veut que je m'en veuille le plus possible, pour que les remords me ronge, je ne pus changer ma destiner, et toujours, et encore, je suivais les instructions allant tout droit vers ma mort.

Tu ne me crois peut-être toujours pas, mais quelque chose le prouve, cet langue que personne ne peut apprendre, le fourchelangue, ne peut pas se transmettre par sort ou sang mélangé, il ne se transmet qu'héréditairement, tu peux en faire des recherches. Et il est aussi transmis qu'aléatoirement, et je sais que James ne l'était pas

Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te faire culpabiliser, je t'écris pour que tu saches que rien n'est de ta faute ni celle de James, les morts de tes proches, de tes amis et êtres chers, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles et que tu craches sur ton nom, tu n'as le droit que de me cracher dessus, je ne t'écris pas pour que tu asseyes de laver mon nom, et que même cette pensée ne t'effleurerait même pas, au contraire, fais moi tout porter, si cela peux t'enlever un poids du dos, je préfères en pâtir, tu n'as pas le droit de souffrir, comme James à souffert, je ne le supporterai pas, je ne souhaite pas que payer pour expier mes fautes, mais recevoir tes malheurs qui par ma faute te gêne, je n'espère qu'une chose de ta part, le pardon, pas des morts, mais le pardon passant par toi que James pourrai m'envoyer lorsque ma dette sera effacer. Même si tu ne lis pas ces phrases, je ne dirai jamais "Je t'aime mon fils", il m'en est interdit."

Malheureusement, Harry ne lira jamais ces quelques lignes, n'y même jamais personnes, car harry décida d'envoyer cette lettre dans les flemmes, il savait au fond de lui ce que dirait ces mots, mais pas son esprit qui décida de laisser ça au passer.


End file.
